koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy O. Koopa
"BOOM headshot." - A Sugarless World Wendy is one of the three main protagonists of the Koopa Kids along with Morton and Lemmy. She is Bowser's middle child and only daughter. She is a very tomboyish girl due to being the only girl in the family, since her mother left. She seems to enjoy boy things such as eating fast food and shooting things, shouting "BOOM headshot!" when succeding, and has tough traits and likes to take on challenges such as skating. Despite this she also has a feminine side with wanting to look pretty to make people like her. She also is Bowser's least favorite child and she is the lowest ranking out of the kids in the Koopa Troop, since Bowser found her to be ugly, and she is relatively disliked in the Koopa Family, though Lemmy, Morton and even Larry like her, though Larry may like her a bit too much. She also loves money and jewelry and other expensive things, since Bowser never let her have any when she was little. Past Bowser was at a bar, and met a woman named Olive. Around a week later, he had a daughter delivered to him. She was also Larry's mother, who was born 1 year after between them. However, unlike Larry, Bowser didn't care for Wendy at all and found her a waste, however her mom caught Bowser cheating on her with Peach then Bowser killed her cause he thought it was funny and so he couldn't get in trouble with the cops. Iggy, Roy and Ludwig were at the age where they thought girls were disgusting. She did make one friend, though, with a child named Lemmy, since, despite being tough, she did feel a tad sorry for him being targeted by Iggy, Roy and Ludwig who were much bigger and taller than him, and that they were both left alone and able to spend time together. After a while, she made friends with Morton, because she thought he was badass and they got along with each other due to being treated badly by Bowser. She also grew fond of money due to Bowser keeping her from having any when she was younger, and at one point she stole a necklace and rings from a treasure chest Bowser had stolen himself. Personality Wendy is a tomboy, despite having a feminine side and being concerned about her looks, shown by all her jewelery. She can be bossy and arrogant, and normally gets quite moody at others. She can be quite giddy and extreme and is interested in guns. Sometimes she beats people up when they annoy her, as she is very aggresive, though not the strongest of the kids. She is probably like this due to her being hated. She is shown to be disliked among the Koopa family (with the exceptions of Morton, Larry and Lemmy) and has developed a violent nature because of it. Because of this, she is also rather greedy and likes money and jewelry. She also enjoys challenges and to take on danger but she does care for her friends Lemmy and Morton. Appearance Though Wendy appears to be rather tall, this is most likely due to the high heels she wears, making her look taller. She is actually one of the smallest kids, but is also quite chubby, having big cheeks, wide hips, thick legs and an overall round body shape. Her head is the same yellow-orange tan as her body is, and she is bald, though she does have brown eyebrows on her face. To hide being bald she wears a pink bow with white polka dots on it to look pretty. To add to that she wears eye liner on her eyes and pink lipstick on her lips. Her eyes are blue and her nose is of the smaller size. Her nose & mouth are a pale yellow color. She wears a red necklace around her neck and two golden wrings on her wrists rather than the spiked cuffs, and in the series her claws on her hands and feet when not wearing her heels are painted pink. She wears pink high-heeled shoes while the boy Koopalings go barefoot. Her heels are 20cm high and very thick. Her shell is pink, red when she was younger, with spikes on the back and a white casing, and the front of the shell is the pale yellow color of her mouth. Powers and abilities Wendy has shown a few abilities in the series. The most notable one is her shooting magic rings out of her braclets she wears on her wrists. She creates them by spinning her arms. She seems to do this as opposed to spitting fire like her brothers. She has also been shown to teleport, oddly enough, though she sometimes doesn't use it for one reason or another. Physically she is very aggresive, but her strenght is just average, though she can use projectiles such as explosives sometimes to beat whoever she doesn't like. She can also spin in her shell and sleeps inside her shell. Relationship with other characters Like stated, she is relatively disliked in the family, though she does have some friends. Lemmy Lemmy is one of Wendy's best friends, and they seem to have a close bond with each other. Wendy seems to find Lemmy fun-loving and charming and his happiness can cheer her up when she's glum. She also finds him helpful when she wants to try and steal from Bowser or spy on him, and Lemmy just goes along with it. Morton Morton is Wendy's other best friend, and they also enjoy hanging out together. Despite Wendy being a bit bossy, she still cares about Morton and in a way admires his strength and finds him to be a good friend who helps her out with things. They both could relate to being rejected by Bowser and they just got to know each other and became friends, finding that they had quite a bit in common. Roy, Iggy & Ludwig Wendy finds Roy's gang to be pretty immature and douchey. She finds their insults to her and Morton and them beating Lemmy for no reason to be needlessy cruel, or ridiculously stupid. While she doesn't flat out hate them, she still thinks they're dumb and is apart of the rivalry between them, though Ludwig seems to be the one she dislikes most due to him bragging about himself all the time. Bowser Jr. Despite herself being bossy, she finds Junior be a spoilt brat and she feels he gets way too much attention and deserves to be punished. She also hates it when she has to do something for him and he behaves like a douchebag to her in return, and complains over nothing. Larry She is very indifferent to Larry. On one hand he seems like a nice guy, but other times he acts really rude and inconsiderate to her and doesn't pay attention to anything she says, and he doesn't understand that siblings dating each other is wrong. Bowser Wendy really dislikes the way Bowser treats her, and wants to be treated better by him, however Bowser just glances over this and often beats her just for wanting to be treated like an actual daughter. While sometimes they can get along, a lot of the time they end up disliking each other. Though she does sort of agree with his stance on taking down Mario, she believes there is worse but as shown in Bowser's daughter Bowser and Wendy do care for each other. Peach Peach is the person that Wendy hates the most. She finds her incredibly spoiled, even more than Junior, awfully mean and wishes she could beat her because of how perfect she thinks she is. Wendy sees Peach as a rival and prefers to try and kill Peach rather than kidnapping her. Daisy Daisy is also viewed as a rival to Wendy by her, but she mostly just sees Daisy as Peach's buttmonkey who just follows her around and does what she says for no reason. Trivia *The "O." in her name stands for Olivia. *The six oldest Koopa kids originally got their names from musicians, Wendy getting hers from Wendy O. Williams. W - W - W - Category:Girls Category:Good Guys Category:Overweight Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Older Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Protagonists Category:Kind People Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters